Krossfire
Vlad Stoiculescu aka Krossfire, or often spelled Kro$$fire is a Romanian Game Maker game creator who activated between 2002 and 2005. He is mostly remembered for the first 3D Game with a fully 3D environment, DeMenTion and for his last creation, a 3D life simulator named Quigglers. He was the first Romanian Game Maker user to register on the Game Maker Games community. Mainly because he worked alone, most of his creations were buggy and lacked additional controls explanation, and many of them were abandoned by the players because of their confusing controls. (The Army of Darkness shared this fate). DeMenTion was a pretty controversial game due to its multiple bugs and difficult controls. However, the full mouse look and the environment were considered innovatory at the point of apparition (towards the end of 2004). Early Period : In his early period Krossfire dedicated a lot of time into making GM tutorials and experimenting with Game Maker. He and his colleague TiSi founded a small creation team called Hi-Tech Soft (which later on activated as a Flash creating team, although in a different componence). During this period, Krossfire's hacking simulator HackZone (which achieved local popularity) and Tisi's Team One game were the only one considered notable. A lot of crappy games were launched on Romanian web-sites by the two (especially by Krossfire). Game Maker Games Period : For about a year, Krossfire posted a lot on the Game Maker Games forum. His game creation activity was pretty full, however none of the games from that period attracted attention (except for The Army of Darkness, a fairly complicated and buggy game). Krossfire also managed to create a few software programs, his MTX 2.0 Dial Up Charge Metter being one of the few which were actually used. The late version of the VST internet browser achieved moderate succes on the softpedia web-site. Final Period : After launching DeMenTion, Krossfire dedicated some time to the remaking of some of the old Hi-Tech Soft games such as Team One and to Tisi's remake of Poolmaster 2004 (a Krossfire game featured on the Game Maker Showcase). His final game was Quigglers, the 3D life simulator. Krossfire also launched a series of 3D Tutorials and examples which are no longer hosted on profile web-sites. They might be found on some old Game Maker Forums. At the end of 2005, Krossfire retired from game creation, considering that originality cannot supply for the lack of development and people to work with. Despite some of the "help me, please" mail he received, he never considered returning to the world of game maker. His recent initiative (jan 2007) of forming a Game Creator Wikia as a homage to great game creators (such as shawn64) has not proved to be productive, an union with the GM Wiki being suggested. Krossfire remains noted for his 3D inovations, although none of his games (over 50 in all) really achieved GMG success. External links : - www.krossfire.tk - this web-site hasn't really been updated since 2005, but it seems to be living out of hits ever since. - www.krossfire.ro - Current Romanian blog of the former Game Maker creator. Original text: GMG Forums Images added by: Krossfire